Tarde de Chuva
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Chove. Narcissa vem agradecer. Severus oferece um chá... Tradução de Tarde de Lluvia, de Miss Marlene.


**N/A:** Olá a todo mundo. Uma pequena Severus/Narcissa. Sim, tem spoilers do sexto livro, mas são muito, muuuuito suaves. Nada importante...

Isto foi escrito de noite, havendo pouco descanso e ketchup, além de músicas da idade da pedra. Então, não sejam cruéis... Deixem reviews!

Outra coisa, admito todo o tipo de críticas, e que fique claro que o resultado da fic não me convenceu. Não sei se isso acontece por ter ficado uma verdadeira merda ou porque tenho gostado tanto de Sevie/Cissy que tudo me parece insuficiente... Não ficou um Sevie muito OOC? Veja que eu tentei...

Nada mais. Obrigada por ler.

**N/B:** A segunda Sevie/Cissy que traduzo, a primeira que posto. Obrigada a Miss Marlene, por me ter deixado traduzir. Espero que gostem:)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, e eu não ganho dinheiro com isto, embora eu gostaria.

**Tarde de Chuva**

_(...) Você sabe e me perdoa, que esse juramento_

_influencia um tanto na direção do vento.  
Por isso não me é estranho que já tenha outro amante  
alguém que talvez lhe jure o mesmo neste momento.  
E como você, senhora, já aprendeu a ser infiel  
a mim, assim de repente, me dá pena por ele.  
Sim, é certo... Alguma noite sua porta estava aberta  
e eu, em outra janela, me esqueci de sua porta  
E em uma tarde de chuva, minha vida se iluminou  
olhando-me através dos olhos de uma desconhecida.  
E também é possível que meu amor indolente  
desdenhara a sua taça, bebendo da corrente.  
No entanto, senhora... Eu com sede ou sem sede  
nunca pensava em outra... se beijasse você._

José Angel Buesa

Chovia já há dois dias.

Havia precisado deixar sua casa, e ainda chovia. Vida de cão. Ali também estava Peter; não havia podido deixá-lo em Spinner's End, e então tivera que traze-lo consigo. Acabara por trancá-lo no andar de cima, sem deixá-lo sair mesmo quando ele precisava, embora lhe repugnasse o gesto de abandoná-lo.

Agora estava a salvo, mais ou menos, e aquilo o levava a compreender um pouco o sentimento de Black. E não sabia se era pior; o fato de estar preso dentro daquela casa ou ser levado a crer que entendia Black.

Duas batidas na porta. Só alguém que havia conhecido sua missão, só alguém próximo ao Lord, poderia ter encontrado seu esconderijo secreto. Mas ainda assim, hesitou antes de abrir.

- Severus? - Ouviu a voz familiar por trás da porta, muito mais calma do que da última vez em que haviam se visto. Não podia ser ela. Já havia terminado a missão, Draco estava a salvo. E ela... Ela também estava a salvo. Pensou por um momento que havia escutado mal.

- Sei que está em casa - disse mais alto a voz, um tanto chateada. Nada a fazia esperar.

Mas a questão era que ela nunca viria, se não pretendesse querer algo. Sempre queria algo.

Abriu a porta. E se fez de surpreso.

- Narcissa!

- Está chovendo - disse ela, cansada, como se aquela fosse explicação suficiente para entrar sem ser convidada, quase empurrando seu anfitrião.

Quando a viu afrouxar a capa, Severus sentiu que algo não se encaixava. Com Narcissa sempre havia algo, em alguma parte... Algo que era completamente fora de controle, algo que tinha vontade própria. Uma pequena porção de sua vontade que era só dela, e da qual ela dispunha...

- Chá? - perguntou, ao notar que ela o olhava.

Ela sorriu com um toque de ironia, como se sorriria a um imbecil.

- Sim, por favor.

Agitou a varinha, de modo que água fosse posta a ferver, e girou-se para buscar as xícaras.

- E a que devo o prazer de sua visi...? - Mas foi interrompido.

- Queria lhe agradecer. - A voz soou de forma fria e neutra, diferente da forma como soara na última vez em que haviam se visto.

- Creio que não há mais remédio - respondeu ele, enquanto fazia uma busca dentro do armário. Tentava encontrar xícaras que estivessem inteiras. E não era tão fácil quanto parecia, morando em um lugar como aquele. Sabendo-se quem havia vivido ali antes... Ouviu o farfalhar da túnica pesada de Narcissa; ela havia se levantado.

Em questão de segundos, estava atrás dele. A um par de passos. A ouviu engolir a saliva.

- Claro que há - disse muito baixo. - Ou talvez não... Apesar de tudo, pode ser que... - interrompeu-se.

Para onde estavam indo aquelas divagações? Passou a andar propositalmente em círculos, disse a si mesmo, seguro que o fazia apenas por Lucius. Assim, era mais difícil saber até onde queria chegar. Mas sempre concluía de que estava sendo apenas protetor, sincero, reagindo pelo instinto, pelo impulso. Como a missão de Draco.

Contra a sua vontade, perguntou:

- Quê?

- Que eu lhe importo. - Ouviu um passo, o farfalhar da túnica, e a respiração da mulher atrás de suas costas. Ela havia falado em voz baixa, como se houvesse lhe contado um segredo. Como poderia negar suas palavras?

- Claro que me importa, Narcissa - disse ele, pretendendo soar calmo. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Afinal de contas, Lucius e ele eram amigos, o que haveria de estranho? Mas suas mãos já não buscavam nada no armário. Estava quieto, como quando esperava um Crucio. Em tensão, alerta. Maldita Sonserina, fingindo ser inocente.

Ela apoiou seu queixo no ombro do homem - não o que devia, que era seu marido, e estava apodrecendo em Azkaban - e rodeou seu outro ombro com seu pálido braço.

Ficaram quietos. Fecharam os olhos por um instante, ambos. Mas nenhum pôde ver o gesto do outro.

- Obrigada - disse ela em seu ouvido, o hálito cálido.

Imediatamente Severus se virou, e a mulher deu um passo para trás quase que por instinto, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso. Um segundo depois, no qual ambos duvidaram pela última vez, a beijou, e sentiu sua boca aceitar aceitar a dele. Pôde senti-la aprofundando o beijo, a trouxe para mais perto de si, até que estivessem totalmente abraçados e subiu o pulso dela até sua própria nuca. Narcissa cruzou o queixo do homem com um de seus lagos e dedos pálidos. Se separou dele, sorrindo-lhe entre cínica e sonhadora, lhe deu mais um beijo na boca, rápido, e depois recorreu à sua garganta - a luz dentro da casa era como de um lugar fechado - com seus lábios e sua língua.

Ele fundiu seus dedos aos cabelos da mulher. Sonhara em fazer isso, sim, simplesmente isso, desde os anos de Hogwarts.

Depois, sobre o sofá, as unhas dela cravavam-se nas palmas de suas mãos, cada vez com mais força, os dedos entrelaçados, e cada choque, cada vez que seus quadris se uniam, um gemido, mas também um suspiro, que saía da boca dela, mas continha a ambos.

Despidos, cansados, tranqüilos... Ela sorria, mas estava ausente, enquanto acariciava suas costas e seu cabelo. O cabelo de Severus... Encharcado de suor, grudado às suas costas, seu aspecto pior do que nunca. Estava deitado por cima, com a cabeça apoiada no peito da mulher loura, sobre sua pele de porcelana, tão delicada que pensou que poderia provocar-lhe um machucado somente em tocá-la. Era tão bela... Por que Lucius? Poderia ter tido quem quisesse... Por que havia escolhido Lucius, não era ele melhor, não era o que ela merecia? Mas no fundo, ele sabia que se ela fizesse sua escolha uma outra vez, repetidamente, não o escolheria de qualquer maneira...

Sim, havia acabado ali. E ele notava seu pulso baixo e seu calor.

Quase em silêncio se levantaram, e voltaram a vestir-se. Severus notava o olhar da mulher a todo instante.

Logo se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que a via vestir-se, lenta e minuciosamente, sabendo que estava sendo observada. Narcissa não lhe olhou até que houvesse abotoado o último botão de sua capa. Um sorriso pareceu brotar de seus lábios, iluminando-a por inteira.

- Como está Draco? - perguntou Severus com voz rouca, repreendendo a si próprio pela pergunta desajeitada.

- Bem - disse ela. - Ainda um tanto abalado, mas irá superar.

O homem continuava sentado, quando ela se aproximou e lhe beijou uma última vez antes de ir-se. Severus voltou a tocar seu cabelo, a obrigou a ficar alguns segundos mais, beijando-a mais longa e intensamente, sua língua na boca dela...

Depois a porta abrindo-se...

E ela perdendo-se na chuva...

E Severus fitou através da janela a rajada de chuva que açoitava as caçadas. Os batimentos lentos... E o coração muito, muito mais pesado.


End file.
